


Law of Attraction

by Classchic1



Series: A New Reality [3]
Category: Homicide: Life on the Street, L.A. Law, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interracial Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: Today Ben Stone's oldest child Peter has graduated high school and he can't help but reflect on how much their lives have changed. (established Ben Stone/Shambala Green)This story is a slightly different version of the one I have on FF.net.Also, this story was inspired by dhawthorne, Sugar Kane, mccoylover, and isabella2004! (They're amazing...go read their work!)
Relationships: Ben Stone/Shambala Green
Series: A New Reality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881319
Kudos: 2





	Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: mention of alcohol, cigarette, and medication addiction. Also, very brief mention of the death of a child.
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I only own my original characters.
> 
> Author's Note: so this is a major AU and my very first Law & Order fic! Please be kind even though I've taken many liberties.

In a suburban neighborhood, a high school graduation party is under way. The party goers were grateful for the glorious weather. The sun shone bright in the cloudless bright blue sky and every so often a soft breeze rustled the trees.

The man of honor, eighteen year old Peter Stone, was enjoying every bit of his party. The young man was finishing up a cookie when his step-mother came over to him and gave him a loving beck on the cheek.

"Congratulations Chouboulout*! How's it feel?" asked Shambala

Peter couldn't help but blush at the Creole term of endearment his step-mother always called him and replied, "It feels surreal! I'm finally an adult and I'm going off to college. On a baseball scholarship too!"

Shambala smiled and replied, "And you're going to be amazing. You're destined for great things, Chouboulout. I hope you know that."

Their conversation drifted off as they both were lost in their own emotions. But after a few moments, Peter said, "I plan to come home a lot you know... Chicago is only two and a half hours away by plane."

"I'll hold you to that," Shambala said sniffly. "I want you to know," she began again, "Even though I'm not your birth mother... I couldn't love you more or be more proud of you."

Peter, who by this point had a few tears escaping his eyes, said "I love you too, MaTwo."

The two shared a heartfelt embrace before one of Peter's friends came to play some games. As her eldest stepson left, Shambala went to look for her husband; however, she was stopped by a voice she knew very well.

"Well Mrs. Stone," said the well-worn voice of Adam Schiff, "you must be very proud of your step-son."

"Oh yes Adam and thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. But where's his father?"

"I was just looking for him actually."

"You know something," Adam said with a twinkle in his eye, "he's probably crying and doesn't want anyone else to see."

At his dry humor, Shambala couldn't help but laugh and agree, "You know you're probably right. The man most of New York's bar knows as 'DreadStone' does have the ability to cry like the rest of us." But before Adam could say anything in response, her youngest daughter-who stood with her sister, stepsister, and step brother- called across the lawn, "Grandpa Adam! Come play with us!"

"Coming Ciara!" Adam yelled back but to Shambala he said, "After all these years, I don't know whether or not to thank Jack or kill him for teaching your kids to call me that."

Chuckling with the old man, Shambala said, "As a defense attorney, I'll be glad to represent you."

"I bet you would," Adam said good naturally before he went to play with his surrogate grandchildren. Chuckling to herself, Shambala went back on her search for her husband.

_**|||DUN|||DUN|||** _

After a few moments, Shambala finally found her husband. Ben was in the garage filling up two coolers with a variety of soft drinks with her sixteen year old son Parker and his sixteen year old son Pearson.

Moving around their four-door Ford Country Squire, Shambala approached her loved ones. "Well, this is where you've been hiding."

At the sound of her voice, they looked up from their work. "Well Mama, we haven't been hiding but I can't say that about Pop," said Parker. Pearson laughed at his step-brother's gibe.

"I wasn't _hiding_ I was refilling the coolers and got these two comedians to help," Ben said with a voice that's now a raspy baritone. A stark contrast to what he used to sound like back in the late eighties and early nineties.

"Boys, why don't you take the full cooler outside and I'll help your father," suggested Shambala.

"Sure MaTwo," responded Pearson, as he and Parker lifted the full cooler and took it to the backyard.

After the two boys left, Shambala came closer to her husband and said, "So why are you really out here counselor?" And before Ben could say anything, Shambala quickly added, "And I'd like to remind you, you're under oath."

Ben smiled a smile that melted Shambala's heart every time. His smile always seemed to take the many years of their stressful job off of his handsome face. "Well, the truth is... you were right. I was a _little_ emotional earlier and wanted to get away for a moment. But only for a moment. And then after that, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about how much has changed?"

"Yeah," Ben said then shook his head in awe, "You always did know how I think."

"Well, apparently so does Adam. He thought you were also hiding out so that others wouldn't see your tears."

Ben crossed his arms, mock-frowned at his wife, and started grumbling. To which she responded by throwing her head back in laughter. Once she calmed down, Ben responded, "Yeah well, that's to be expected, the two of you know me better than anyone."

"That's true. We've been through a lot together, husband."

Ben smiled at that and said, "My four kids, plus your two, then once we finally got married we had Ciara..."

"Not to mention juggling work, after school activities, and your ex-wife."

"Oh my, yes. I'm just glad she and I can have an actual conversation now. Although we left on somewhat good terms, she and I can still disagree on any little thing. But now that she's finally found someone to make her happy plus she's working her dream job in China, as you can see it's gotten better."

"True and Peter's looking forward to having another graduation party with her next week since she's back in the city for a visit."

Ben nodded in agreement. Then a strange look crossed his face, but before Shambala could ask what he was thinking, Ben asked her in his gravelly Michigan drawl, "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we got together all those years ago?"

Shambala thought about it for a moment and then said, "I used to think about it but I think we were always destined to be together when we got together."

"What do mean?"

"Well, remember, back then you were obsessive about how things would appear impropriety. I mean sure we flirted but it couldn't be anything beyond that at the time. And then you got married and promoted to EADA after Philip Swann's case. Then I, myself, was also working a lot and that was all I wanted at the time. Then well... that all changed when you resigned a few years later."

"Ann Madsen," Ben said. He'd never forget the woman he needed as a witness died and because he felt responsible he resigned from the DA's office. After that case Ben remembers having a mental breakdown due to it and a major personal loss.

Ben's first child, with his very first wife at the time, was only four months old when she died in her sleep. Ben and his wife couldn't handle it and divorced. Due to losing so much in a span of a few months, Ben then moved to Ireland and completely lost it. After years of abstinence from heavy drinking, all went down the toilet once he left the DA's office. Ben became a drunk (stayed in the pubs from the time it opened until they closed), he began chain-smoking a ridiculous number of packets of cigarettes everyday, and at one point got into a bad fight which resulted in him having to take pain meds which he got addicted.

However, he got scared straight one day when he and his then girlfriend had a pregnancy scare. Although, the test was false it was enough for Ben to admit to himself that he wanted a family and one day if that were to come true, he didn't want to be like his father.

He attended rehab and AA meetings and got his life back together. Ben also moved back to the States and met his soon to be second wife, Victoria, and then he got a job as a professor at Columbia Law School. The couple had four beautiful kids: Peter, Pearson, and twins Pamela and Paxton.

While things were great, Ben really started to miss the DA's office when Pearson was born and was offered his job back as one of the four EADAs. After discussing it with his wife, Ben accepted the job and made sure to not become the workaholic he was in the past. However, even though his wife agreed to his going back, she wasn't actually okay with it and began to resent his job. The two became estranged and later she filed for divorce and they agreed that Ben would get the kids on the weekends.

This arrangement was fine for two years; then out of the blue Victoria called him and said her new job wanted her to move to China and asked Ben would he be open to taking the kids. At first he was unsure, but then took the opportunity and agreed to sole custody. And thanks to his promotion as Chief EADA it made the transition even easier since he was doing more administrative work; however, he still had to prosecute the high profile crime cases. Thus, Ben and his children have been together ever since.

"Wow, a lot really has happened since Ann Madsen. And I guess you're right we wouldn't have made in the beginning. I mean you were married by the time came back to the DA's office," said Ben.

Shambala nodded, "Yeah. Even though Ted and I had our problems, I never wished ill of him. He didn't deserve to die the way he did." Ted Murdock had died in a horrible car accident. Shambala was then left to raise their two kids, Parker and Adah, alone after that.

Ben hummed in agreement. Although, he never met Ted, Ben could tell from pictures that the man loved his kids very much.

After a few moments of reflective silence, Ben looked at his wife next to him and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Regardless of the passage of time and giving birth to three kids, she was still as beautiful to him as the first day they met. With that thought, Ben slipped his arm around her waist and drew her even closer to him.

"But overall, no regrets?" asked Ben.

Craning her neck to look him in his brilliant cerulean color eyes, Shambala said with a smile, "No regrets. Never any regrets."

Ben smiled and lowered his head and they shared a quiet but soon turned mildly heated kiss. After they broke off their kiss, Ben said, "I guess we got something right...at least with the Law of Attraction. I was attracted to you and you were attracted to me. Makes me wonder when Anita and Lennie or Bobby and Alex are going to tie the knot."

Shambala rolled her eyes and then reached up to squeeze his chin, "Cheeky. That's not how that law works and you know it. Besides, from what I hear, there's a bet going around that they'll be together within the next six months!"

"Really? Hmm, well I'm looking forward to it."

"Come on let's get back to the party. And with any luck, after everyone's gone and the kids are asleep, we can have our own party. What do you say?" Shambala asked with a gleam shinning in her eye.

"I say that you've got a deal Counselor," Ben said with a big grin.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Fancast of the Seven Stone Children: 18 year old Peter (played by James Franco), 16 year old Pearson (played by Wil Horneff) and Parker (played by Tristan Mack Wilds), 14 year old Pamela (played by Anna Chlumsky) and Paxton (played by Noah Hathaway) and Adah (played by Tatyana Ali), 8 year old Ciara (played by blue eyed!Akira Akbar)
> 
> Translation: Chouboulout* means 'Darling' in Haitian Creole.
> 
> A/N 2: This story was inspired by dhawthorne, Sugar Kane, mccoylover, and isabella2004. They're great authors! If you haven't read their fics, give them some love and R/R!  
> Also, I chose to expand Ben's family because quite frankly I wanted to and Michael Moriarty worked so well with James Franco (in James Dean) and Wil Horneff (in Law & Order episode Born Bad) and Noah Hathaway (in Trolls). And finally, I chose to have Ben come back to the DA's office because he was a fantastic EADA but after some research I found out that NYC has four EADAs and one Chief EADA...so I gave Ben a job promotion to Chief EADA. So yeah! (Also, I really like Michael Moriarty's raspy voice later on in his life so I incorporated it into this story...so yeah again!)


End file.
